I'm sorry
by ARCadianArmy
Summary: Becker seriously upsets and offends Jess. How can he make it up to her?


As the team reached the ADD, Jess greeted them, ready to take the trackers and put them on charge.

"Well done guys, you were great today. No injuries! That's a first!" she laughed as she returned to her seat.

Becker stood behind her and leant on the back of her chair. "

You know we couldn't have pulled it off without you Jess, you were truly brilliant today." Jess gave Becker a breif smile before tapping on the keyboard. Abby stood beside her as she was tapping away.

"Jess, do you ever think we could swap roles, and I could be the feild co-ordinator instead?" she joked as Jess spun around to face her.

"And what makes you think you can do a better job than me?"

Abby laughed as she tried to come up with a suitable answer " I know more about computers than you do?" she half asked uncertainly.

Jess smiled coyly at Abby and turned back to her screens before answering. "Oh right, and where did you get your degree in computer sciences again?". Abby just giggled and stood with Jess and Becker for a short while longer before saying something about finding Connor.

A few more moments passed while Becker stood there over Jess, in his uniform position; back straight, legs slightly apart, arms behind his back. He was thinking about Jess being part of the field team, preparing to venture out into the world whenever there was an anomaly alert. She looked so small and innocent, she couldn't possibly, run around all the time, saving lives of the innocent public whilst putting hers in grave danger. He just couldn't see that happening at all. Besides, does she even have the appropriate clothing to be running around? He studied her outfit at this precise moment. Her red peplum dress, stopping halfway up her thigh, exposing her perfectly milky flesh. Her necklace; five black circles, varying in size, laying at the opening of her square cut neckline. Her ridiculously high heels, Shiny black peep toe shoes, with a little strap around her ankles, and red soles. He was in no doubt that they were expensive. She looked wonderful, but in no way at all fit for field missions.

He moved to the side of her where Abby was previously, and sat on the side of her desk. Suddenly without warning, he spoke up, with a smug smile " You wouldn't be able to do it, you know."

She momentarily looked away from her screens, long enough for her to catch Beckers smug grin.

"What, sorry?"

"You won't be up to being out in the field, thats all."

Jess froze and sat up straight. A moment later she turned to face him, a hard expression on her face. "What makes you say that?"

Becker breathed in and sensed he said the wrong thing. "You won't be able to handle the field work, you know, running around, fighting creatures."

"Why? I would feel like i'm perfectly capable of doing all that. What is it, i'm no different to anyone else."

"Well..." Jess cut him off as he was about to speak.

"Don't you have work you need to be doing?" She asked coldly as she turned back to her screens.

"Well, I wouldn't be suprised if the creatures don't get offended by you" he finished before walking out of the hub and into the changing rooms.

Jess sat there for a moment,trying to figure out what he meant, she wasn't sure, but one thing she did know was that she was so angry at him. She got out of her seat, and stormed furiously to the changing rooms, ready to have it out with the oh so arrogant, _noones better than me _Captain Becker.

" I don't know exactly who you think you are, but you have absolutely no right to talk to me like that!"

Becker turned around, startled that she had followed him.

" What did you mean by the creatures would be offended by me?" She took several steps closer to him. "Just because you come from a military background, you thik you are so much better than everyone else, and I can't do your job just because i'm good with computers. Is that what you meant?"

" No Jess, I merely meant that, well, you know, the way you dress, it isn't appropriate for field work, and you screech louder than some of them, thats all."

Thats all? Did you not at any moment think that you would offend me?" she asked, stepping even closer.

"Well, no beca..." Again, he was cut off by Jess.

"No, because you don't care about anyone elses feelings but your own!" She shouted, hitting him surprisingly hard in the chest.

"OW! Jess! Why are you hitting me?" Becker asked, stepping away from her and rubbing his chest. Jess continued to come closer to him.

"Because you are an idiot Becker" she contined, hitting him harder. "You are an absolute, inconsiderate idiot!" she shouted, tears in her eyes.

"Jess, i'm sorry, I didn't know you were that offended by it."

"No, because you never know, younever know do you?" She hit him again,and he caughther by her wrists, to stop her, because she was actually starting to hurt him.

Jess tried to wriggle free of his grip, but he held on tightly. He then shook her by the wrists, to make her still for a moment. She looked at him, her bright blue eyes, shining with tears as they readily started to fall down her face. He let go of one of her wrists and stroked her face. With her free hand, she wiped away some of her tears and looked down to the floor.

Becker picked her face up again and cupped her face with both of his hands.

"Becker, I really don't underst..." this time, Jess was cut off by Becker. He placed his finger over her lips, then bent down and kissed her lightly where his finger lay seconds before.

Before she could say anything, he turned away and walked out of the changing rooms.

xxxxx

"If that's everything sir?" Jess asked Lester as she rallied around his office. She looked up and notice Becker walking away from the ADD.

"Yes, that will be all Jess, thank you." Letser waved her away towards the door.

When she reached the ADD, there was a little parcel wrapped in silver paper. She opened the parcel. It was a bar of chocolate. On the top of it, was a post it note. It read,

_Nothing with orange, right? Sorry again x_

**Thanks for reading, it really means a lot. Please review guys, be as critical as you want. This is my first primeval fanfic, but I have many ideas for the near future! xx**


End file.
